Eraser My Version
by Parent12D
Summary: Basically the episode Eraser, with Andrew and Chaosky included and more changes made as well. While on a mission, Mandy starts stalking Chaosky all because he helped save her hair from a pottery incident, and it's driving Chaosky mad. Eventually, Sam gets put under amnesia, making the situation worse. Rated T for safety. Occasional AndrewxAlex in all chapters.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! Today I present to you another fresh new fan fiction that I'm doing for this category.**

 **Now before the story begins, I have several notes that I must give out to you readers.**

 **First off, this fan fiction is more strongly based off of the episode 'Eraser' and it includes Andrew and Chaosky to the mix. Aside from that, there are other couple major changes being done here as well, and this story also focuses more on a One-Sided ChaoskyXMandy relationship, where Mandy claims Chaosky to be her boyfriend after he saved her life along with Sam, and Chaosky doesn't even want her to be his girlfriend, considering the fact that he's not even a human. It goes to the point where Mandy not only follows Sam everywhere, but she also begins to stalk Chaosky everywhere too. This is all done in a humorous light.**

 **Also, for those wondering, this story is NOT gonna be completely void of AndrewXAlex. There will be several hints of AndrewXAlex throughout the whole story. Don't get too comfortable with me doing these type of stories, cause most of the stories I'll do for this category will be focused on AndrewXAlex. Just letting you know.**

 **Here's another thing that you all should know about. Did you know that the writer for this episode is Steven Banks? The same** _ **Steven Banks**_ **who wrote several episodes of CatDog. You'll notice that there will be a lot of CatDog references in this story just to let you know!**

 **One last thing, unlike the other oneshots, this one will be a multi-chapter story, as I'll be doing 2 chapters, unless it's longer than expected and I'll do more chapters. Just so you don't seem surprised.**

 **Now that I kept you all waiting with this rant, let's get started with the story now shall we? Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters except for Andrew and Chaosky belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 10:35 AM:**

It was just another typical morning in Beverly Hills, and everyone was in Beverly Hills High School, which hasn't changed at all since the last couple of stories that the school has been in. But that's not important at the moment. After what seemed like a couple of minutes of looking into the school, a voice from the intercom started speaking as we now focus in the pottery class which was what the spy girls, Sam, Clover and Alex were taking.

 _Don't forget students, Monday is school picture day. Let's... all try to look our best._

Once the voice was done speaking, coming into the pottery class from the door was none other than Andrew, the teenage male with the dark brown hair, tannish skin and green eyes. Accompanying him was Chaosky, his caretaker/friend who is a tiny light-blue creature wearing a red bowtie, had three tuffs of hair on his head, and attached to a string on his head was a bell. The string was capable of stretching out and wrapping around something like a vine. Chaosky was talking to Andrew about something relating to the picture day on Monday.

"...so that's why Andrew, you really should wear that outfit that I've been telling you about for picture day." Chaosky finished.

"Yeah, I understand Chaosky," Andrew agreed as he saw the girls. "Hey Chaosky, there's the girls."

The three girls were working with something brown and some sort of pottery when Andrew approached them. Andrew then started to greet Sam and Clover.

"Hey Sam. Hey Clover." Andrew greeted both of them. Truth be told, they were two of his closest friends, having been there for him since he first came to Beverly Hills.

"Hey Andrew." Sam and Clover said together as they were working on their pottery thing. Andrew then took the time to approach Alex, his girlfriend and greeted her.

"Hey Alex." Andrew got her attention as she was happy to see her man.

"Hi Andrew," Alex said, happy to see him. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good," Andrew admitted. "And how's my angel doing today?"

"Great, thanks for asking babe."

"No problem honey."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips, and whatever Andrew did next isn't important, as Chaosky then decided to greet the girls.

"Hello girls." Chaosky greeted.

Even though they said hello to Chaosky, Sam wanted to know why Chaosky was here.

"Hey Chaosky, what are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked him.

"Well, ever since that whole computer fiasco Andrew went through, I have decided that maybe I should be his personal school assistant to help him out with stuff," Chaosky explained. "The school allowed me to help him whenever he needs help with anything. As you can see, he has things under control currently."

"I see." Sam rubbed her chin in understanding, knowing that Chaosky was here to help Andrew. "Anyway girls, and Andrew and Chaosky, I am so not ready for picture day."

"I understand," Chaosky said. "That's why I have been telling Andrew to wear this outfit I've been talking about."

"Well tell me about it Sam," Clover continued the conversation. "I totally don't know what to wear."

"Should I smile this year," Alex wondered. "Or go with a classic pout?"

After Alex did a quick pose, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"I think you'll look beautiful either way Alex."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex giggled as she smiled, blushing while at it.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew blushed as well.

Believe it or not, Andrew and Alex have been a couple for quite a while. They have grown close to one another. Not only do they make a perfect crime fighting team and an excellent spy duo, but they also have each others backs in just about every situation that they are placed in. Needless to say, there was true love being shown between Andrew and Alex.

"Well anyway," Chaosky said. "I can tell that today is gonna be a great day. Nothing can possibly go wrong and nobody can possibly ruin it!"

Just then, Mandy then came right through the door and entered the classroom, making her announcement.

"Hello pathetic wannabes!" She announced.

"Oh joy, speak of the devil," Andrew retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh goody, just the perfect person for us to meet right now." Chaosky said sarcastically.

Mandy, having ignored Andrew and Chaosky's comments continued speaking.

"Anyway, I'm getting my hair done by Maurice Maurice, the greatest stylist in the world."

As she getting bragging about how wonderful of a job he can do to make her hair the greatest in the world, the looks on Andrew, Clover, and Alex's face showed they weren't interested at all. At that moment, Mandy started laughing while showing off her hair in a stylish manner, which got Chaosky wondering if she's begging for something to happen to her hair. As a result, Chaosky commented.

"You know, Mandy's just begging for something bad to happen to her hair right now."

Sam only nodded in agreement. Mandy kept on showing off her hair.

It was then did Mandy's hair ended up getting stuck in the pottery thingy that Clover was using. This immediately got Mandy's attention as the other five could only stare.

"Ahhhh, my hair," Mandy could only scream. "Help!"

Andrew was starting to feel some mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to laugh, but another part of him felt some sort of pity for what was happening.

"I know this might seem strange," Andrew commented. "But a part of me is making me starting to feel pity for Mandy right about now."

"Why do you feel concerned for Mandy?" Clover asked sounding curiously.

"Because whether Mandy wants to believe it or not, I _do_ have a heart." Andrew admitted.

Alex now by Andrew's side placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"I know you have a heart Andrew." Alex commented.

"Hey, don't just stand there, someone help!" Mandy got their attention again.

After seeing that no one was brave to do it, Chaosky then decided to step up.

"Fine," Chaosky sighed. "I'll be the one shot hero this time."

With no time to waste, Chaosky extended his bell like a whip and wrapped it around Mandy's waist.

"What are you doing!?" Mandy shouted.

"GAH! What does it look like I'm doing?" Chaosky grunted as he tried pulling, but no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't work.

"It's too strong!" Chaosky shouted. "Sam, do something!"

With not a second to spare, Sam immediately rushed over and pressed the red button to stop the thing from running. Chaosky, having been feeling a 'dumb stupid' moment for not noticing that before and could have done that in the first place, let go of Mandy's waist and the bell went back into it's normal position. Mandy, having felt relieved that her hair was free, then looked thankful that Sam and Chaosky put in their efforts to help out.

"Thank goodness, Sam you... you... you saved my life." Mandy stated.

Sam and Chaosky then had that strange look in their faces.

"I saved your hair." Sam pointed out the obvious.

"My hair is my life," Mandy stated as she hugged Sam. "I am forever in your debt. From now on Sam, you are my best friend."

It was then Mandy turned her attention to Chaosky.

"And, Chaosky wasn't it?"

"Uh... yeah...?" Chaosky said with an awkward tone in his voice.

"Chaosky, for your brave and heroic attempts to save me," Mandy picked him up. "I hereby consider you my new boyfriend, my little hunky man."

This immediately got Chaosky's eyes bugged out. Mandy claimed him as her boyfriend just because he saved her.

"What are you nuts," Chaosky tried squirming out. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"Oh yes you are Chaosky," Mandy denied. "I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship between us."

"Look Mandy!" Chaosky shouted. "DO I LOOK LIKE A HUMAN TO YOU!? HUH?! I'M NOT A HUMAN!"

Not to mention the fact that Chaosky didn't even like her, especially not like _that._

"Oh Chaosky, from now on, I'll tend to every whim that you and Sam might need some help with." Mandy commented.

This immediately got Chaosky annoyed to no end, as did Sam.

"Oh great, this is just like that one time where Cat ends up pulling off a tick that was latched onto Lube's toe and Lube ended up becoming Cat's personal servant because of it." Chaosky retorted, making reference to the CatDog episode 'All You Need is Lube'.

Andrew having seen the whole thing, was now concerned that Mandy would end up doing something dirty to Chaosky and Chaosky would be forced to do it against his will. As a result, Andrew, with Clover and Alex with him, decided to follow Mandy, who helped Sam out the door and carried Chaosky in her hands. Of course, Mandy slammed the door in the faces of Clover, Andrew and Alex as she followed Sam, carrying Chaosky while at it.

"Girls did you see that!?" Andrew panicked. "Mandy claimed Chaosky as her new boyfriend and is now planning on doing some very dirty stuff to him! We have to go after her before Chaosky is forced to make out with her against his own will!" Andrew started shivering at the thought of Mandy forcing Chaosky to have sex with her.

"Andrew's right!" Alex agreed. "We have to go after her!"

"Right behind you!" Clover shouted as the three of them bolted out of the door, following Mandy who was carrying Chaosky and was escorting Sam.

* * *

Sometime later, Andrew, Clover and Alex were really starting to get annoyed by Mandy and her new obsession with Sam and Chaosky, claiming the latter as her boyfriend and the former as her best friend. Mandy was getting Sam some soda as she put Chaosky done for a second.

"Or, we could all go to a movie," Mandy said, referring to herself, Sam and Chaosky. "Or get something to eat, or how bout a latte."

Mandy then faced Chaosky.

"And Chaosky as soon as I get my new best friend Sam a can of soda," Mandy started. "You and I will start off with the kissing!" She then faced the soda machine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chaosky screamed in panic and fear at the thought that Mandy was planning on kissing him. Andrew seriously wanted to grab Chaosky and run out of the school before Mandy made her move, but he didn't want to leave Sam, Clover and Alex in the dust, so he chose not to do that.

"This would be like the best time to get pulled away to WOOHP." Sam commented.

"Yes, I agree!" Chaosky panicked. "WOOHP, get us out of here now! Before I get dragged into a kissing fest against my will!"

Then before you knew it, the five of them got instantly teleported away to WOOHP thanks to the light in the ceiling, as Mandy got Sam's soda and was shown to have put on some new lip stick so she could kiss Chaosky.

"Sam? Chaosky? Where are you two!?" Mandy called out, wondering where they disappeared to.

* * *

Before you knew it, the five of them landed into WOOHP's HQ, as Jerry then greeted them.

"Hello spies."

"That was perfect timing, thanks Jerry." Sam thanked him.

"Yeah thank you so much," Chaosky said. "Thanks for getting me out of the school before I ended up being given the kissing of a lifetime!"

"May I ask why Chaosky?" Jerry asked him.

"Don't ask," Andrew spoke up. "It's a really long story."

Needless to say, Jerry left it at that.

"Well your welcome," Jerry continued. "Anyway, I have something to show you five. 10 of the worlds top scientists were in a conference in Bora Bora, when something very odd happened."

"Bora Bora?!" The girls asked together.

"Hey I've heard of that place!" Andrew jumped in. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Me too!" Chaosky agreed.

The five of them then had a fantasy of them being in paradise, looking similar to the original but with the major changes. Andrew was shown chillaxing with Alex, while Chaosky, wearing one of those straw hats was playing the ukulele as the song 'Pretty Little Piece of Paradise' started playing. Chaosky then started singing in the fantasy.

 _Pretty little piece of paradiiiise! That's where I want to beeeeee!_

 _Pretty little piece of paradise, for you and me!_

As Chaosky kept singing, Andrew was now shown kissing Alex, Sam was stretching out, sunbathing while Clover was flirting with some of the hunks on the beach.

"Ahhh, that would be excellent," Chaosky said dreamily as the fantasy then ended.

"I'll say." Andrew agreed.

"Anyway," Jerry got their attention. "Take a look at this."

Jerry then showed them what appeared to be some type of jello type slug creature thing that had three eyes, two green and a yellow eye in the center.

"Oh those are so cute," Clover commented.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the Chao creatures right about now." Andrew said.

No one wanted to know what he likes about Chao so they kept their mouths shut.

The slug creatures then turned monstrous and unsettling.

"Ooooh, those are so gross." Sam commented.

"Yeah, they remind me of those monsters from the movie 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'!" Chaosky shouted out.

"Yeah, they are unsettling. I feel creeped out now." Andrew felt a little creeped out.

"Me too Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Anyway, those cute, gross blobs erased the scientists' memories completely," Jerry continued. "WOOHP needs you to find out who is behind this and stop them. This could potentially have dangerous global roundifications."

"Okay." The five of them nodded.

"Now let's get your equipment," Jerry stated.

Jerry then showed them the following equipment, including the Water Use Cranium Apparatus, in which Alex wondered if it comes in Fuchsia, Nuclear Powered Jet Boots, Waist Restrainer which consist of In-fusion Exploder, Repellent Spear Pistol and Titanium Grappling Hook, and a Lab In A Briefcase 9000.

"And you'll need to bone up on your Marine Biology." Jerry showed them a marine biology book.

"Okay." Andrew said simply. To be honest, Andrew is really an easygoing and very loyal person, and is willing to do any that'll accomplish a task. Besides, Andrew felt he needed to know a thing or two about Marine Biology.

Chaosky, felt this was the perfect opportunity for the other four spies to be able to learn something from this experience so he was pleased. He was willing to do it, Andrew showed he was willing on taking it, Sam is the most serious and determined member of the group, and Alex would do anything especially if Andrew help her. But Clover, from the look Chaosky saw on her face, he knew something was up.

"We have to study?" Clover asked, resulting in the other four giving her the look. Jerry raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it at that.

"Last but not least, Super Cycles," Jerry uncovered what appeared to be the Super Cycle. "Voice Activated."

He then explained that the super cycle is capable of recognizing one's particular voice. Jerry gave them a demonstration by using the Stop and Go command. After showing the demonstration, Jerry explained that they'll have to get to Bora Bora as soon as possible, but Clover stated that they can't go for a crazy reason.

"I left my new sunglasses at home." Clover said simply causing Sam, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex to facepalm.

"Clover, please." Both Sam and Alex said.

"Terrific." Andrew and Chaosky both said sarcastically.

* * *

The five spies were now at home and they were now in Clover's room and Andrew was surprised since he never saw Clover's room before.

"You didn't expect me to go to a tropical island without my new sunglasses, did you?" Clover said.

"Come on Clover," Alex said as the other four were feeling impatient.

"Yeah Clover," Chaosky agreed. "Let's go before you know who finds me and asks me out."

The other four knew who Chaosky was talking about.

"Hey I have a question," Andrew asked. "Why does Clover have a balcony in her bedroom?"

"Probably because they want the plot to the story to keep going." Chaosky explained.

"Yeah, it's to keep there from being any plotholes in this story the author is writing." Sam agreed.

"That makes sense, let's go Clover," Andrew said. "The helicopter sent by WOOHP is here to pick us up. Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah before Mandy decides to show up all of a sudden!" Chaosky commented.

Just then, a voice was heard and the person who opened the door was none other than Mandy! Surprise readers!

"Sammy, and Chaosky! I've been looking for you two!"

"I had to open my big trap." Chaosky grumbled.

"What's Mandy doing in my room!?" Clover asked.

"More importantly, how did Mandy know to look for us here?" Andrew asked.

"I'm with Andrew, this is so confusing." Alex agreed.

"So you two ready to hit the dance club!?" Mandy asked.

After explaining to Mandy that Sam is visiting her sick aunt who happens to have a contagious disease known as monkeynucleosis, not even bothering to tell her that it's in Bora Bora, the five of them rode the copter to Bora Bora.

"Whew, that was a close one," Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more I can put up with Mandy," Chaosky exaggerated. "I don't even like her! She's not my girlfriend!"

"I know Chaosky. I'm just glad that she's not after me," Andrew said. "Because, well, I already have a girlfriend." He approached Alex.

"I know you do Andrew," Alex said as Andrew sat next to her. "And I happen to be one lucky girl to have you."

"Me too babe."

They started kissing for a couple of minutes and then faced one another.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started kissing again as the helicopter started heading for their destination known as Bora Bora...

* * *

 **BORA BORA- 2:00PM:**

It was a nice afternoon in Bora Bora and the five spies were on the beach shore where the attack took place. Sam was talking to some guy who explained the attack took place here while Clover, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex were all in their beachwear, getting all comfortable.

"Cool it you guys, we are suppose to be investigating." Sam reminded them.

"Who's says you can't tan and investigate at the same time?" Alex said as Clover started rubbing her back with tanning cream.

"Yeah Alex is right," Andrew agreed, Chaosky rubbing his back with tanning lotion. "Sam sometimes your too serious. You do need to loosen up. This is a once in a life time opportunity here. Take it easy."

"I really hate to admit it Sam, but Andrew has a strong, valid and good point," Chaosky said. "Loosen up a bit, don't let the mission restrain you from what you enjoy doing. Chill every once in a while."

Chaosky got out a ukulele after putting the lotion on Andrew's back as he started playing it while singing.

"Pretty little piece of paradise! Not as pretty as me!"

All four of them gave Chaosky a really bewildered look.

"What?" Chaosky asked in confusion. They were mainly staring from the part where he said 'not as pretty as me', considering the fact that he's a guy even though he isn't a human.

It was then Alex was rubbing her hand against the sand and saw some of the goop that was left behind thanks to the slob creatures.

"Ewww, blob juice," Alex was disgusted.

"Should I get the hand sanitizer?" Andrew asked.

"Wait don't, that's evidence," Sam stated.

"Okay but, the hand sanitizer works better."

After doing a quick analysis, or rather sending them to WOOHP for further analysis, since they were fake and inorganic, the five spies decided to check out the scientists.

"Now let's check out those scientists." Sam suggested.

"Wait I think we are suppose to wait until later tonight to check them." Andrew said.

"And how do you know this Andrew?" Sam questioned.

"It says so in the script."

He showed them the script as proof.

"Damn cursed script and it's killjoy way of sticking to the schedule." Chaosky grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey at least Mandy isn't here." Andrew said.

"That's true." Chaosky let out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you suppose we do until later tonight?" Clover asked.

"I don't know about you, but I know what I'm doing," Andrew said. "And I'm gonna do it with Alex."

"Oh yeah babe," Alex got up and followed Andrew. "You want to do it where no one can see us."

"You betcha sweet cakes," Andrew said to Alex. They started kissing.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They continued kissing as Chaosky continued playing the ukulele, and Sam and Clover did whatever they wanted to do just to kill time, until later tonight...

* * *

 **END OF PART 1...**

 **YES, THAT'S IT FOR PART 1 READERS! NOW BEFORE I END THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE A COUPLE MORE NOTES I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT!**

 **FIRST OF ALL THE SONG 'PRETTY LITTLE PIECE OF PARADISE' IS A SONG FROM CATDOG AND IT'S LYRICS HAPPEN TO BE WRITTEN BY STEVEN BANKS, AND IT WAS FIRST USED IN THE EPISODE 'THE ISLAND' WHICH WAS WRITTEN BY AGAIN, STEVEN BANKS.**

 **THE SECOND PART OF THE SONG WHERE CHAOSKY SANG 'PRETTY LITTLE PIECE OF PARADISE, NOT AS PRETTY AS ME!' CAME FROM THE EPISODE 'CATDOG IN WINSLOW LAND' IN WHICH RANCID RABBIT SANG THAT EXACT LINE CHAOSKY SANG, AND ONCE AGAIN, CATDOG IN WINSLOW LAND WAS ALSO WRITTEN BY STEVEN BANKS! MAKES IT SEEM MORE COINCIDENTAL HUH?!**

 **ANYWAY, NOT MUCH MORE TO THIS END NOTES! ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT NEXT TIME, MANDY WILL BE SHOWN IN BORA BORA, STALKING CHAOSKY EVERY STEP OF THE WAY AND SEVERAL MORE HINTS OF ANDREW AND ALEX WILL BE SHOWN! JUST TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO READERS! NOT REQUIRED!**

 **SO WITH THAT SAID, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay now readers! Here is Part 2 to this story that I am working on!**

 **Now there isn't much I'd like to say before the story begins, aside from the fact that judging by the length of the episode with Andrew and Chaosky thrown into the mix, and extra scenes being added, I get the feeling that this fanfiction will be more than a 2 parter. Probably a 3 parter or a 4 parter story. Just letting you know.**

 **The only other note I'd like to add here is that this chapter starts where the last left off, checking out the scientists with their memories lost, and Mandy arrives in Bora Bora, reveals to be stalking Chaosky, and the chapter will end with Sam having lost her memory, in addition to several crack ups placed in between. How will all this turn out for the five spies? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BORA BORA- LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was a beautiful night in Bora Bora, and inside the building that look strikingly similar to a hotel, the five spies (still wearing their beach attire) were now checking on the scientists, all of whom had no clue who they were, where they were or what they were doing there. Two specific scientists even went as far as bumping into each other, sounding all confused and such.

"You know something," Andrew started to say. "It sucks that these people can't remember anything and we can't get any vital information from them at all."

"I agree Andrew." Sam said as the scientists still looked confused. Clover went as far as trying to flirt with one of them.

"Hi, my name's Clover," Clover started flirting. "I'm taking biology this year. You get your memory back, you could help me with my mid-term."

The guy honestly looked as confused as heck.

"Uhhh... who's biology?" The man asked, sounding completely clueless.

"Guys, I don't know what to think about this," Chaosky commented. "But just think, it just doesn't get any worse than this."

The moment Chaosky said that did some of those jello blob creatures fall from the air vent, getting the spies' attention as they were then fear stricken. However, the blobs all formed in a circle, emitting a glow as a hologram then appeared. The hologram then started speaking.

 _Mr. Hammington, I will only say this once. One billion dollars must be left at Black Death Cove by tomorrow morning at dawn. If not, I will promise you will regret it._

The moment the hologram stopped, did the image disappear. The blob creature slowly started scurrying.

"What was that all about?" Chaosky asked.

"I have no idea Chaosky..." Sam was confused with it as well.

All of the blob creatures went back up into the vent... well all except for one. The remaining one actually turned it's attention to Andrew. Andrew immediately noticed this and felt unsettled by it.

"Now now Mr Creature," Andrew said nervously. "You don't want to wipe my brain's memory out. It doesn't taste good..."

The monster then went ahead and made a leap towards Andrew's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed.

Before the monster made contact towards Andrew's head, a laser beam then hit the monster right through it's jelly like body, causing it to splatter and hit the floor without wiping Andrew's memory. The creature then went up to the air vent with the others. Andrew noticed he was saved and it was revealed that it was Alex who had just used a laser gun to zap the creature before it hit Andrew. Andrew was so relieved.

"Oh... Thanks Alex," Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "You saved me."

"It was nothing honey." Alex put the gun away and approached Andrew. "I couldn't have that blob wipe your memory clean."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said as Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew. "That's another reason why I love you so much."

"And I love you too Andrew." Alex said while Andrew wrapped his arms around her.

At that moment, the couple then started kissing in a really compassionate manner, while the scientists with amnesia had no clue what they were doing. Sam looked concerned at what they were doing in front of people.

"Uh, do those two know that they're doing that in public?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it's no problem," Chaosky assured. "These people don't remember anything at all. They probably don't even know what kissing is."

Some of the scientist started asking 'what are they doing' and 'what is kissing'.

"Yeah, your probably right." Sam concluded as Andrew and Alex walked over to the others, arms wrapped around each other.

"Well anyway, this is the most horrible thing I could ever imagine." Clover commented.

"Well spies, it just doesn't get any _worse_ than this." Chaosky commented.

The moment he said that did a voice started speaking as the door to the building opened up.

"Hey Sam, and my boyfriend Chaosky."

The voice belonged to none other than... **MANDY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaosky screamed in fear at the fact that Mandy arrived.

"That's the most horrible thing you could ever imagine." Sam commented.

"How the hell did Mandy find us here," Andrew asked. "We didn't tell her we were in Bora Bora!"

"Better question, why does she have to refer to me as her boyfriend?" Chaosky asked.

"Well first of all, perhaps Mandy has some type of sense that'll guide her to people she's obsessed with." Andrew stated.

"Similar to Pinkie Pie?" Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah you can say that." Andrew said.

"But why did she follow us here?" Chaosky asked.

"What a totally amazing surprise!" Mandy announced. "I needed to get a tan, with my best friend Sam and my boyfriend Chaosky. I just couldn't stay away from you two."

Andrew then went over to Chaosky and then said to him.

"Congratulations Chaosky, you now have yourself your very own personal stalker." Andrew retorted.

"Don't remind me," Chaosky grumbled at the fact. "I'm not even a human and this is ridiculous."

"It's ridiculous because your not even a human right?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly." Chaosky said. Mandy then asked Sam.

"Hey, where's Aunty Monkeynucleus?"

Sam then remembered and stated that she got better. Mandy was thrilled by this.

"We can now hang out together since that's what best friends are for right?" Mandy said. "And Chaosky and I can start kissing on the beach shore in the moonlight."

Chaosky started cursing under his breath at the mention of the word.

"So what exactly are you all doing here hmm?" Mandy asked them, causing all five of them to get nervous.

"The hotel hired us to give dance lesson." Sam stated.

"Wait, this is a hotel?" Andrew asked, coming out of the blue all of a sudden. "I mean, oh yeah, that's right, and we were just about to give our first lesson right about now! Right guys?"

"Uh yeah, that's it!" Chaosky shouted. "We were about to start our first dance lesson!"

"Yeah, let's start!" Sam shouted. "Alex if you would do the honor!"

"I'm on it Sammy!" Alex said as she turned on the music player. Some strange music started playing as the people (aside from Mandy) were dancing so enthusiastically. Andrew then approached Alex.

"Alex, care to dance with me?" Andrew offered, holding his hands out.

"Of course. I would love to Andrew!" Alex then grabbed his hands and the two of them started dancing in their own fashion. Needless to say, Mandy didn't look too impress.

"This is the lamest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life." Mandy commented, being followed with a yawn.

"You thought that was lame," Chaosky said approaching the music player. "Just check this out!"

Chaosky then popped in a CD, and then another song started playing.

 _Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Disco..._

The voice then kept saying 'Rock the Disco' in a constant loop, and was accompanied by a tin noise. A few minutes later, other instruments such as maracas, a catchy drumbeat, an even catchier bassline, and a soothing, relaxing chord pad accompanied it as well. They were all still dancing, but now in a different manner. Chaosky sounded so thrilled as he said.

"Told ya huh?"

Mandy felt even more tired by this song as she said.

"This is even lamer than the last song that was being played," Mandy yawned once again. "Mandy needs her beauty sleep."

She started making her way to the exit.

"Night Sam, and night Chaosky," She said as she then told them to meet her somewhere that isn't important to list out right now. "Just lose the losers."

She then walked out as Chaosky looked annoyed.

"Those _losers_ happen to be my friends." Chaosky said out loud, but Mandy was already gone.

"I know Chaosky." Sam said.

"Well anyway Sam, you better get rid of your friend." Alex said.

"She is not my friend." Sam said.

"And before you say something Andrew," Chaosky said. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"I know she isn't Chaosky." Andrew said. Clover was still talking to the guy she was dancing with.

"You know, I have a prom coming up and-"

Before she could finish, Sam grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away being followed by Alex, Andrew and Chaosky as the five of them then left the hotel.

* * *

 **BLACK DEATH COVE- 6:00 AM:**

The next morning, the spies (now in their spy suits), were setting a briefcase full of money out in the open as bait to lure in whoever is responsible for the madness. Clover set it in the open and went over to the others as Chaosky and Sam were looking through their binoculars and Andrew and Alex were shown lying back.

"Okay, we wait here with the money til somebody shows us." Sam exclaimed.

"You got it." Chaosky responded.

"Just let me know when the bad guys get here," Alex said with one of those tanning things.

"Yeah, wake us up when the bad guys arrive." Andrew commented.

"I hate to burst both of your bubbles," Sam stated. "But the bad guys have arrived."

They were shown walking slowly towards the briefcase. Meanwhile, Andrew now had a full bottle of bubble soap and he had a bubble wand in his possession. The others noticed this as he then asked.

"Just how many bubbles do you want me to blow so you can burst them?" Andrew asked, as if he just misinterpreted the phrase Sam used.

Just then, Chaosky started laughing hysterically, Sam and Clover had blank looks on their face, and Alex couldn't help but giggle, since she thought that Andrew was so _cute_ when he misinterprets phrases. Andrew had no idea what was funny. Chaosky noticed this and approached him.

"Andrew, she wasn't being literal," He stated. "She was using a metaphor of some kind."

"Oh," Andrew felt ashamed. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Chaosky said. "I don't mind it at all. You do this all the time. To be honest, I think you can be such a huge crack up when you take phrases or words way too differently from what others expect. Your really comical and funny Andrew."

Andrew took that as a compliment as he then looked at Chaosky with hope in his eyes.

"Do you really mean that Chaosky?" He asked.

"Of course, and I can name some examples to be exact." Chaosky started to explain. "Like there was that one time where we went to this family's home for Thanksgiving and you roasted them a Turkey, but not the turkey they were expecting."

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _In a single family's home on Thanksgiving, a father, a mother and their only son were at the dinning room table, holding forks and knifes in their hands as they banged on the table._

 _"TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY!" The family chanted impatiently._

 _"Come on Andrew! It's turkey time already!" The father called out impatiently._

 _"He'll be back any second!" Chaosky said as he was keeping them occupied until it was ready._

 _Andrew then came into the living room, carrying a silver platter with a lid on it._

 _"It's done, this'll be the best Thanksgiving for you guys ever!" Andrew announced as he put the plate onto the table and slowly took off the cover. "TA DA!"_

 _The moment he removed it, it was shown that it was Turkey, but not what the readers were expecting. No, this wasn't the actual bird, it was a map of the country Turkey. The family then looked extremely pissed as Chaosky couldn't help but snicker._

 _"What the heck is that?!" The son asked angrily._

 _"Well it's Turkey," Andrew said, pointing to the parts on the map. "See, there's Stamboo, and there's Stuffingburg..."_

 _"ANDREW YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" The father snapped, tossing the plate away. "YOU ROASTED A MAP OF TURKEY FOR THANKSGIVING!?"_

 _Chaosky looked like he was about to burst into laughter as Andrew didn't look offended._

 _"Eh... should I have boil-ed-d it?" Andrew asked sounding misunderstood._

 _The family of three then growled angrily as Chaosky then couldn't hold it any longer and laughed hysterically._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"There was also that time you and I were playing pirate, and I told you to Fire Old Betsy and you misinterpreted that too." Chaosky commented.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _Andrew and Chaosky were now playing pirate as they were on a fake pirate ship and Chaosky was dressed as the captain and Andrew was his assistant. Who they were fighting was not important as Chaosky then commanded Andrew to do an important task._

 _"FIRE OLD BETSY!" Chaosky shouted._

 _Andrew then turned and pointed to a random old lady named Betsy as he then said._

 _"Uhh... Betsy, you're fired!" Andrew shouted pointing at her._

 _The old lady sighed sadly as Chaosky felt the need to laugh again as he then said._

 _"I was referring to the cannon Andrew." Chaosky said through chuckling._

 _"Oh." Andrew said simply, which then resulted in Chaosky bursting out into another hysterical laughing fit._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"And of course, there was that time we had jobs as waiters and the boss told us to show some class and you thought he said ass." Chaosky said.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _Andrew and Chaosky were now in a fancy restaurant, dressed up as waiters as their boss was wanting to tell them something._

 _"You guys better behave tonight. Your with classy people, so show some class." The boss said._

 _"Uh, Okay." Andrew said as he then turned around, drop trout and was now showing off his ass._

 _"HEY HEY HEY!" The boss shouted. "I SAID_ _ **CLASS**_ _, NOT_ _ **ASS**_ _!"_

 _"Oops, sorry." Andrew said as he put his pants back up and Chaosky was now breaking out into another laugh of hysteria as the boss then facepalmed and sighed._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"Wow," Andrew commented. "I didn't think I could be that misunderstood."

"My point Andrew, is that you are a really funny person, and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Chaosky admitted. "I hope you don't take offense to that."

Andrew couldn't help but smile.

"I don't take offense to it," Andrew said. "Thanks Chaosky."

"Yeah Andrew, Chaosky is right," Alex decided to speak. "You are really funny, and to tell you the truth, I really think your cute when you misinterpret that kind of stuff."

Andrew blushed at what Alex just told him. His girlfriend found it cute when he misinterpreted certain phrases.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said.

"Your welcome Andrew."

The two of them then hugged.

"Yeah, you are funny Andrew." Chaosky commented as he then joined the hug. Andrew was being hugged by Alex and Chaosky and felt really happy.

"Hey you three, I hate to break up the happy moment," Sam commented. "But we have some bad guys we got to take down."

"Oh right, let's go!" Andrew said.

"Right behind you!" Alex said as Sam, followed by Clover, Andrew, Chaosky, and Alex decided to take down the two bad guys who have approached the briefcase.

* * *

They noticed that there was only two of them, as they picked up the briefcase. Before they could leave however, the five spies stopped them from proceeding. Unfortunately, the two men had a backup plan as the one holding the briefcase tossed it upwards as someone in a space suit with rocket jets caught it and was flying away with it.

"Run!" Sam shouted as all five of them started chasing after him. The man then dropped the briefcase into a taxi cab, and before the five of them could catch them, the taxi started driving off, leaving the five spies in the dust (literally).

"This is so bad for my skin." Clover commented.

"Come on let's get him!" Sam shouted as the five of them got onto their own super cycle. Each one was colored the same as its respectively spy rider. Chaosky's was the smallest one due to his size. They put the helmets on and Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex said go, but Clover made one mistake.

"Yeah," Clover realized her mistake. "Oh, I mean go!"

After noticing how they'll never catch them, they decided to speed it up by saying faster. The taxi driver took notice of this and then activated what appeared to be some rocket jet boosters.

"Supersonic," All five of them said together, which then triggered a jet booster to be able to catch up. The taxi driver took notice of them catching up and fooled them by hitting the brakes, causing them to lose him.

"Turn around!" Sam commanded, but the cycle started spinning like a cyclone.

"Go the other way!" Alex commanded, but this caused the cycle to jump into the ocean.

Clover saw some hunky men as she then waved hi to them.

"Hi." Clover said, but this caused the cycle she was riding to soar off the ground. "Not you!"

Andrew was still chasing after it along with Chaosky.

"Get the bad guy!" Andrew commanded, but the cycle turned around and jumped right into the ocean just like what happened with Alex, as he went in the same spot Alex landed in.

"Take him down!" Chaosky cried out, but the cycle then started playing some maracas and was playing a song called 'The Chimi Changa' as it stopped moving.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky cried, covering his ears. "NOT THE CHIMI CHANGA!"

The taxi driver then rode off into the distance, leaving the five spies behind.

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies ended up catching up to the taxi driver. The driver was angered since he thought he lost them, but when he saw traffic, he decided to use the traffic to his advantage. Sam decided to go and find the driver herself. Due to the time length, let's just say the taxi driver ended up shooting Sam with one of those blob creatures, right onto her head, infecting her with the amnesia, as she landed in a water pool.

Clover and Alex caught up with Sam.

"Sam!" Alex cried.

"Are you alright?" Clover asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Chaosky asked her.

"Let's hope not." Andrew said.

"Do I know you guys?" Sam sounded completely clueless.

"SHE GOT BLOBBED!" Clover cried out.

"OH NO!" Andrew and Alex shouted.

"Nuts," Chaosky grunted. "How can this possibly get any worse?"

Then right on cue, Mandy shows up in a car, as Sam didn't know who Mandy was.

"Hey Sam and Chaosky, I've been looking all over for you two," Mandy called out. "Chaosky, we still have to do the kissing!"

"NNNNRRRGGGGHHHH!" Chaosky growled.

It was then that Chaosky growled ferociously like a donkey.

"WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE! Donkeys can't growl!" Chaosky shouted.

Why not?

"Because they can't." Chaosky said, breaking the fourth wall as he was talking to the author.

Well how about a walrus?

"Nope."

Turkey?

"Nah huh."

A dog?

"Closer."

FINE! LET'S JUST SAY YOU GROWLED IN ANGER AND ANNOYANCE ALRIGHT!?

"Works for me!" Chaosky shouted.

Anyway, Chaosky growled in anger and annoyance as Mandy was wondering what was going on and why Sam didn't recognize her.

"Well Mandy, we were just playing a game." Clover said.

"Yeah," Alex said. "It's called 'Who Are You?'"

"Oh do you get to play it like this?" Andrew jumped in. "Duhhhh... who are you?"

"See? Andrew understands how to play," Alex commented.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted to Mandy.

"Yeah, who are you suppose to be?" Chaosky asked afterwards.

"Yeah, Sam is really good at it," Alex said. "So is Chaosky and Andrew."

"I wanna play too!" Mandy shouted excitingly.

"Sure you can play the next round." Alex said. "But you have to play it on jet skis!"

"Yeah, and you'll have to wear a life vest!" Andrew added.

"And you'll have to get as far away from us as possible to play!" Chaosky threw in.

"Yeah go and get that stuff and we'll meet you at the marina." Clover said.

The five of them then left Mandy behind.

* * *

"We should go back to the hotel we were in before and contact Jerry about what just happened with Sam right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Chaosky said. "We might as well. Maybe he might know who is behind all this."

"I hope so." Andrew stated.

"I'm pretty sure he does Andrew," Alex commented.

"Your right babe."

"Of course I am honey."

She then winked at him.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said. "Let's get back to that hotel now.

"Right."

They then went back to the hotel they were in earlier as they started to contact Jerry of WOOHP and tell him what had just happened to Sam and what they should do next...

* * *

 **END OF PART 2...**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR PART 2 READERS! JUST WANT TO SAY A COUPLE OF THINGS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER CLOSES!**

 **FIRST OF ALL, THE THREE CUTAWAY FLASHBACKS SHOWN WERE HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THREE SCENES FROM THREE SEPERATE CATDOG EPISODES! THE FIRST ONE WAS FROM THE EPISODE 'TALKING TURKEY'. THE SECOND ONE WAS FROM THE EPISODE 'CATDOG'S BOOTY'. THE THIRD ONE WAS FROM THE EPISODE 'RICH SHRIEK, POOR SHRIEK'. ALL THREE OF THOSE EPISODES WERE WRITTEN BY STEVEN BANKS TOO! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

 **THE ONLY OTHER THING I'D LIKE TO SAY IS THAT NEXT TIME, THE FIVE SPIES FIND OUT WHO IS BEHIND WHAT IS GOING ON, MANDY CONTINUES TO STALK CHAOSKY, AND SAM'S AMNESIA ENDS UP PUTTING THE SPIES' LIVES IN SERIOUS DANGER! HOW WILL IT TURN OUT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **OF COURSE, YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THEN!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Part 3

**Okay readers, here is part 3 to this fan fiction that I'm doing.**

 **Yeah, not much to be said at this point. We are close to being done with this story. Just a couple more chapters and then it's finished. Anyway, in this chapter, Sam's amnesia causes problems to the spies, and Mandy continues to stalk Chaosky. How will it all go? Well read and find out now readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Back at the hotel on Bora Bora, the spies were now reporting to Jerry and explaining to him what had happened with Sam and wondering who is behind this scheme.

"Jerry," Clover started to speak. "Sam got hit by a blob and lost her memory."

"And know she doesn't even know who her friends are." Chaosky said in distress.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Jerry said.

"You can count on it." Chaosky said.

"Anyway, I have new information." Jerry explained.

"You found out who is behind this?" Andrew asked.

"Why, yes actually," Jerry continued. "We analyzed the blob residue and traced it to a man named Lester Crowley."

"A janitor?" Alex asked.

"Was he a janitor once in his life?" Andrew wondered.

"Well he was a janitor once in the Brooks Marine Biology Institute. He wanted to be a scientist," Jerry explained. "Evidently, he tried some experimenting on his own."

He then explained how he tried making a cure for memory lost using sea creatures, and was discovered, fired and arrested because of it.

"He escaped and disappeared stealing millions of dollars worth of equipment." Jerry stated.

"So our job now is to take him down before he does anything drastic?" Andrew concluded.

"Exactly," Jerry said. "Good luck."

Clover then closed her communicator.

"Marine Biologist wannabe huh," Clover wondered. "I think I know where we should start looking."

"Really?" Andrew was surprised. "Where?!"

* * *

In a next scene, the spies were now soaring through the air on their vehicles, while Sam was still confused as to who the heck she was.

"I wish someone would tell me what is going on," Sam sounded confused.

"Okay, your name is Sam," Alex said.

"Sam? Am I a man?" Sam wondered.

"No, your a girl." Clover stated.

"Your also friends with the four of us." Andrew added.

"And you enjoy having me massage the bottom of your feet!"Chaosky jumped in.

Andrew, Alex and Clover gave him the look.

"What?" Chaosky asked them.

The five of them then made it to their destined location they were looking for.

"Switch on helmet subs." Alex said.

"Are you sure these things are made for water landing?" Clover asked.

"Of course they are." Alex stated.

"Yeah, these things are capable of soaring, and riding on the ground, they have to be fit for water sliding." Andrew explained.

"Yeah, especially since we need to go underwater now." Chaosky stated.

The five of them then went underwater, looking for the location they were looking for.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE UNDER THE PACIFIC- 1:13 PM:**

The five spies had then arrived at some underwater institute.

"How are we gonna get in?" Clover asked.

Just then, Clover tossed one of those heart shaped bombs and blew open the door caused water to flow into the entrance, taking the five of them with it.

"That was nuts." Chaosky commented.

"Well we made it in right?" Andrew pointed out.

"You got it babe," Alex said. "Now let's investigate."

"Right."

The five of them then started walking to a hallway, where a bunch of men in white suits were marching. Sam was still confused.

"Hey what am I suppose to do?" Sam asked.

The four of them shushed her as Chaosky then said.

"Not blow our cover that's what you should do."

They then started crawling through a vent as they passed by one of those filter with light leaking through the slotted holes.

"Came I go home please, wherever home is?" Sam asked.

"Well first of all, you live in Beverly Hills with us," Chaosky explained. "And second, you can't go home until we complete this task."

In a science room where the man known as Lester Crowley was observing the whole process of how those blobs were even being created. The five of them saw the person they were looking for.

"That's our man." Alex pointed out.

"So now we have to catch him without him knowing we are catching him and take him down correct?" Andrew said.

"Exactly Andrew." Alex winked at him, causing him to blush a little.

"But we have to do it without being _detected!"_ Chaosky put emphasis on 'detected' to make sure Sam was understanding. "Right Sam?"

Sam however, had something else in mind.

"Sam, what do you think your doing?" Chaosky asked her.

"Hey!" Sam called out after Lester announced his plan and Alex explained about getting reinforcements. "You in the white coat! You know who I am!"

 **"DAMN IT SAM! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"** Chaosky screamed. **"NOW WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!"**

"Seize them!" Lester commanded.

"Is that a bad thing to do?" Sam asked.

"Great, now we're really in for it now." Andrew moaned.

"I know Andrew," Alex groaned in agreement. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

The five spies were now in an elevator and were chained up as Lester was accompanying them now.

"You look like young intelligent young girls," Lester then took notice of Andrew and Chaosky. "And young man, and whatever the heck your suppose to be. I think you'll enjoy a demonstration of the hatching process of my blobs. Observe."

The elevator kept going up as he then continued.

"After hatching, they search for the closest human brain, and suck the memory out."

"Wait a minute, I'm not even a human," Chaosky pointed out. "Why would it work on me?"

"Do not interrupt my speech," Lester said. "Anyway, I must go. But I do hope you enjoy the demonstration."

"We probably won't enjoy it." Andrew retorted as Lester walked away. Sam then wondered if this was like an initiation to get into a secret club or something.

The base started rising as the blobs started hatching.

* * *

Once they got to the surface, Lester took off in a jet plane, leaving the spies to have to have their brains wiped clean of their memories.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" The spies aside from Chaosky panicked.

"Wait a minute, Sam already lost her memory and I'm not even a human, so the two of us should be safe." Chaosky commented.

"But there is still the rest of us here you know." Clover panicked.

As the blobs growled, Andrew and Alex were shivering in fear.

"Alex, before we have our memories wiped clean, I just want you to know, I love you." Andrew commented.

"Andrew, I love you too." Alex winked, causing Andrew to wink back.

The monsters started to head for them.

"I guess this is it." Andrew said.

Before the monsters could even leap, a jet ski was heard, and without any thought and hesitation, the jet ski ended up destroying the blob monsters, and the person who was riding it was none other than... **MANDY! SURPRISE READERS!** She just saved them and had no idea that she saved them. She was also wearing a life vest.

The five spies were feeling thankful but annoyed (in Chaosky's case) that Mandy just saved their butts, but followed them once again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Mandy." Alex said.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this either but, Mandy just saved our butts." Andrew said afterward.

"What is going on here?" Mandy asked.

"We are still playing who are you." Alex said.

"And I see you got the life vest and jet ski," Andrew took notice.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't stay away from you guys, specifically Chaosky, my boyfriend." Mandy said, freeing the five spies from their chains.

Chaosky honestly knowing what had happened then approached her.

"Okay Mandy, let's get this over with," Chaosky started, taking a deep breath. "I saved your hair, and you saved our butts. Now are we even?"

"I guess so." Mandy had no idea what she did to save them just now, but she just left it at that (thank goodness).

Alex ran over to the jet plane and shot a string latch onto the bottom of it.

"Let's go." Andrew said.

"Right behind you babe." Alex said.

"Excuse me," Sam said as the others went for the jet plane. "But this game is way out of control."

"Now can you please stay behind and not follow us anymore?" Chaosky asked, hoping she'd comply this time since she just saved them and they were now even.

"Fine, whatever, I'll stay here." Mandy called out as the five spies climbed up the rope attached to the bottom of the jet plane.

"Just glad she's not following us." Alex stated.

"I agree," Andrew said, giving her a quick air kiss.

"Amen to that," Chaosky agreed. "I hope she stays down there."

Unfortunately, part of the rope ended up getting tied against Mandy's right ankle, and because of that, Mandy was now being dragged through the air hanging for dear life.

"Let's go shall we?" Andrew offered.

"Right behind you honey." Alex said.

"Let's do this." Chaosky said.

"Let's catch this bad guy." Clover followed.

"If you guys think its okay." Sam said, still sounding confused.

The guys then climbed up the rope and were about to put a stop to this evil plan once and for all...

* * *

 **END OF PART 3...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART EVERYONE! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED A LOT SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I HAD A LOT DONE TODAY OUTSIDE THIS STORY AND I HAD LITTLE TIME TO WORK ON IT, NOT TO MENTION I WANTED TO ADD THE NEXT PART ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I GUARANTEE YOU, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER THAN THIS ONE!**

 **NEXT TIME THOUGH, WILL THE HEROES STOP THIS EVIL PLAN? WILL SAM GET HER MEMORY BACK? WILL MANDY STOP STALKING CHAOSKY? AND MORE IMPORTANT, WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BE THE LAST CHAPTER? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO RIGHT NOW!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Part 4

**Alright now readers! Behold, here is part 4 to this story and the last chapter to this story as well.**

 **Now before we begin, I promise you that this chapter will be a lot longer than the previous chapter, seeing that the rest of the episode along with extra dialogue (thanks to Andrew and Chaosky) will be added as well. Just letting you know.**

 **Now anyway, what will be held for the spies in this chapter? Will they stop Lester? Will Sam get her memory back? And will Mandy finally stop stalking Chaosky? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN THE SKY ABOVE NEW YORK CITY- 8:20 PM:**

The jet plane that the spies stowed away on was now approaching New York City, as Lester was preparing the approach to New York City, unaware that the spies had been freed and stowed away onto the jet plane.

Meanwhile, Alex was brute-fully prying open the door that was on the bottom. When it was pried open, Andrew, followed by Clover, Chaosky and Sam came up and climbed into the plane.

"Thanks Alex." Andrew thanked.

"Your welcome Andrew." Alex smiled at him, as the five were now inside the plane.

"Well, we're in the plane now right?" Chaosky concluded.

"Yeah, looks like there are a bunch of blob experiments going on in here." Andrew took notice of all the capsules filled with green slime with the blobs inside each one of them.

"You think you'd have a bunch of guards in here right?" Clover wondered why it was deserted.

"Yeah, Clover has a point," Andrew commented. "Something very suspicious is going on here."

Just then, the machine door then opened up, and two guards came out, carrying the two guns that shoot those blobs with them.

"I spoke too soon," Andrew retorted.

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "I was right."

The guards then fired the guns as the five of them then dodged the ammo, being one of those blob creatures.

While dodging the blobs, Clover then took action, and pounded one of the guards, even going as far as having one of those blobs attach itself to the guards' head, wiping his memory. Clover started showing off, as if she was some Kung-Fu master.

"Way to go Clover." Andrew gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Was her response.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Andrew heard Alex screaming, on top of the capsule trying to be out of the reach of the blob monster. The capsule started tipping over. The capsule fell over as the blob got out and Alex hid behind Sam. Since Sam had her memory wiped out already, the blob turned around and went for the other guard instead.

"Alex, are you okay?" Andrew approached her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking babe." Alex stated.

Just then, another blob monster started to head for Clover, but she took action and sucked up the blob into the gun that one of the guards were using.

"Gotcha," Clover then felt the need to say. "Who you gonna call?"

"The Blob-busters?" Chaosky wondered.

"I thought it was Ghostbusters," Andrew pointed out.

"Yes but we just busted that blob up." Chaosky said.

"Good point," Andrew said. "Anyway, since these guards are infected with amnesia now, it's pretty pointless to fight them now."

"Yeah Andrew is right," Alex agreed. "Let's find our guy and stop him."

Sam was then heard moaning.

"I don't feel so good." Sam moaned, walking in a certain direction.

"Sam! Where do you think your going!?" Chaosky asked her, but Sam ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

In the cockpit room, Lester was driving the plane, when suddenly, Sam feeling all nauseous decided to approach him. Lester then had a shocked look on his face when he noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" Lester asked, sounding confused as to how the girl got freed.

"Do you have any of those bags, I think I'm gonna barf." Sam wondered as Andrew, Alex, Clover and Chaosky then came in and approached them.

"Okay Crowley, it's over." Alex stated.

"Yeah, there's only one place that bad guys like yourself end up going, and that's _down._ Isn't that the way to put it." Andrew jumped in.

"Yeah, that's how you put it Andrew," Chaosky said. "Your done for, now, Mr. Crowley."

"Turn the plane around." Clover demanded, pointing the gun towards Lester.

Suddenly, another voice that sounded vaguely way too familiar was heard as someone else entered the cockpit room,

"Okay, tell me right now exactly what is going on?"

The voice and the person speaking was revealed to be none other than... **MANDY! MY GOODNESS, WHEN WILL THE MADNESS END!?**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chaosky screamed _so_ loud, its as if he just broke the sound barrier just now.

"My god," Andrew grumbled as he pinched his nose in annoyance. "The only way she could have followed us this time is if a part of that rope ended up tying up to Mandy's ankle and dragged her through the sky with us and having her stow away as well."

"That's exactly what happened!" Chaosky was now beginning to lose his mind.

"Oops," Alex realized her mistake. "I might have forgotten about the rope. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew comforted her. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex."

Lester then decided to use this diversion as an advantage. As a result, he pulled one of the levers and caused the five spies and Mandy to go backwards and pile up into a pile.

"We gotta destroy the rest of those blobs." Alex stated.

"Isn't there a faster way to do it," Andrew wondered. "You know, destroy them all at once?"

"Yeah there is," Clover explained. "If we can jam the machine, we might be able to."

Alex then noticed something, and tried reaching to grab something in the machine component.

"Uhhhh..." Alex grunted, not being able to jam it and was also stuck. "Can't...reach the...switch."

"Need some help Alex?" Andrew offered.

"I need something long Andrew," Alex said. "Could you get me something long Andrew?"

Before Andrew could say anything, an idea came up in Clover's head. Making a quick glance, she then pushed Mandy right towards the switch Alex was trying to reach. Then, as if Deja Vu came up, Mandy got her hair stuck into the machine.

"My hair!" Mandy cried. "Not again! Sam, Chaosky, help me!"

The machine was now being jammed, causing all the capsule to blow, which was lamp shaded by Clover, as all the capsules broke open, destroying all the blobs in the process. Lester noticed something happening and decided to check out the problem.

"NOOOO! MY BLOBS!" Lester cried.

"There he is," Andrew pointed. "Let's get him!"

Right then, Andrew, Alex and Clover tackled Lester to the ground, and Chaosky then leaped onto the pile afterwards to show he was helping too. Sam noticed something wrong and then pointed out.

"Excuse me, spy girls," Sam started. "I know your busy tying up the bad guy and everything but, who exactly is flying this plane?"

The four of them noticed this right away, and had a panicked look on their faces.

"Oh crap, this plane is going to crash!" Andrew panicked. "We have to get out of here fast!"

"Good idea!" Chaosky agreed.

"Hey! What about me? Help!" Mandy cried.

Clover already had the bad guy tied up and in her hands so she couldn't do it.

"Hey don't look at me," Sam said as Andrew stared at her. "I don't even know who I'm suppose to be completely."

Andrew then stared at Chaosky.

"Oh no, I am NOT saving her this time Andrew," Chaosky refused. "That girl has stalked me long enough today."

Andrew then let out a defeated sigh and went for it.

"Fine I'll do it." Andrew said as he went over to help Mandy.

 _Just to show Mandy that I do have a heart._

Andrew tried struggling to get Mandy out.

"I could use some help please?" Andrew begged for help.

"Don't worry Andrew," Alex said, bolting right behind Andrew. "Here I come!"

Alex then wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist and started pulling as Andrew started pulling Mandy out of the machine. In a matter of seconds, Mandy was freed, thanks to Andrew and Alex. The moment she was free, did the plane explode.

* * *

The five spies along with Mandy and Lester, got out safely. Andrew and Alex, (who somehow shared a parachute together for this one occasion), had Mandy in their hands as Sam had her own parachute, Clover was holding the bad guy in her hands, while on her own parachute, and Chaosky was, well, lets say that the bell on his head attached to a string started rotating rapidly like a propeller, giving him the ability to fly. As they started descending, Alex felt the need to tell Mandy.

"Okay, _we_ saved you," Alex put emphasis on 'we' to make it clear she was referring to both herself and Andrew. "But I do not want you as my best friend, got it?"

"And you best not claim _me_ as your new boyfriend either Mandy, understand?" Andrew warned her. "I _have_ a girlfriend already!"

"Yeah, you best keep your hands off of _my_ man!" Alex told her.

Andrew was now blushing as he looked at Alex. Alex was being defensive with her man just now. Alex noticed him blushing and gave him a wink as a result.

In a matter of seconds, all of them landed as Clover dropped the bad guy and the others all landed afterwards, Chaosky landing on the ground from flying as his bell stopped rotating rapidly.

"Okay Crowley," Clover started after they landed on the ground. "We gotta restore Sam's memory. Where's the thingy with all the memories?"

Knowing that it was useless to fight back at this point, Lester then went and gave her the memory restorer. Sam was kept in a sitting position thanks to Alex, Andrew and Chaosky as Clover approached them with the memory restorer. Clover then activated the restorer and shot the laser right towards Sam's head, causing her to get her memory back. Once it was done, Alex felt the need to ask her.

"Sam? Do you know who you are?" Alex asked.

"You know who your friends are?" Andrew asked.

"And you know everything your suppose to know?" Chaosky asked, hoping she did.

"Duh," Sam said as it seemed obvious. "I'm Sam, we're spies from the World Organization of Human Protection, you know WOOHP."

After Sam pointed out that all four of them looked tired, all four of them gave Sam a hug, so it was technically a group hug.

"Your back," Alex said.

"Yeah, it's so great you are yourself again." Andrew added.

"That's right, and you no longer have amnesia either." Chaosky jumped in.

Sam, not wanting to know what Chaosky was talking about, wondering if they found out who was behind the madness. Before anyone could say anything, Mandy went up to Sam's face, all shocked and surprised as Sam then seemed startled.

"What is she doing up here!?" Sam asked, sounding startled.

"Oh... Oh my... MY GOODNESS!" Mandy shouted as if she was surprised. "Your all spies! I cannot wait to TELL everyone about this at school!"

All five of them now looked anxious and worried, knowing that WOOHP is to be kept a secret.

"Guys, we got a problem here." Sam stated.

"Yeah, she's gonna give away the secret behind WOOHP! WE'RE DOOMED!" Chaosky shouted, sounding really distressed.

"I don't think so," Clover spoked up.

Before anyone could ask her what she was talking about, Clover got out a familiar blob shooting gun and aimed it for Mandy's head. A blob launched at Mandy's head, causing her to forget everything that has happened in this entire story. The four spies gave Clover a thumbs up.

"That was a close one Clover," Andrew stated.

"Yeah, nice save Clover." Alex commented.

"Maybe now she'll no longer remember what happened and won't claim me as her best friend anymore." Sam said.

"And now she'll probably forget that I saved her, became her so-called boyfriend and will stop stalking me too," Chaosky was so relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Sorry for that Chaosky." Andrew apologized.

"Eh, it's okay Andrew, no biggie," Chaosky stated. "Besides, even if I wanted a girlfriend, if I were to chose someone to be my girlfriend, I would probably have to go with Sam."

"Awww Chaosky," Sam was flattered as she picked up Chaosky and started hugging him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sam." Chaosky said.

"So, should we turn our bad guy into WOOHP and get Mandy back to Beverly Hills too?" Andrew asked.

"I think that's a great idea Andrew," Sam said. "I'll get WOOHP to send us a helicopter right away."

Andrew noticed Mandy was out cold, not gonna remember anything that happened in the story. Alex decided to approach Andrew while they were waiting.

"Andrew, we had a lot of fun today, despite Sam getting amnesia and Mandy following us everywhere." Alex said.

"Yeah, it was really fun all in all." Andrew agreed, as they embraced each other.

"Andrew, I love you."

"And I love you too Alex."

The two of them engaged into a kissing fest while waiting for their ride from WOOHP to pick them all up and take care of everything they needed to afterwards...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 11:10 AM:**

It was now Monday, and that meant it was now picture day too, as Andrew was walking through the halls, wearing a brown business suit with a tie and a white undershirt. Chaosky was accompanying him, wearing his usual attire (consisting of a single red bowtie).

"Don't worry Andrew, you'll look fine for picture day." Chaosky explained. "I bet Alex will love it."

"Your right Chaosky." Andrew smiled as they entered the gymnasium. "She'll probably like it."

They then noticed their friends on the stand already, a seat reserved for Andrew was right next to Alex. Andrew then went for the stand and Chaosky followed closely after him. Andrew noticed that Alex had her hair in pigtails this time, as he went for his spot.

"I'm glad we erased part of Mandy's memories so she doesn't remember that we're you know what." Alex explained.

"Yeah, so great to have the old Mandy back." Sam stated as Clover giggled.

"Yeah, especially since she no longer claims Chaosky as her boyfriend." Andrew voice said to them, as they noticed his appearance.

"Andrew," Alex admired Andrew's suit. "You have a really snazzy looking suit."

"Thanks," Andrew blushed. "This is the suit that Chaosky talked about before."

"Yeah, I had to iron it out like five times so it would look in perfect condition." Chaosky explained as the others nodded.

"By the way Alex, your looking pretty beautiful with your pigtails." Andrew commented.

"Why thank you Andrew," Alex giggled while blushing as Andrew sat right next to Alex.

"Your welcome Alex."

Just then, Mandy decided to show up as she got their attention.

"Why are you five even bothering on getting your pictures taken?" Mandy asked, no longer remembering anything that happened before. "You'll never look as gorgeous as me."

As Mandy started complaining, and how Andrew commented that he really is glad Mandy is back to her old self, the photographer got ready to take the picture. The moment the picture was taken was when Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew stood up and said 'Cheese', as did Chaosky who was standing right in the center of them.

"That was great Andrew!" Chaosky said.

"It was wasn't it Chaosky?" Andrew mused to himself.

"Yeah," Alex spoke up. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

After the picture was taken, the couple started kissing as the screen slowly started to fade out in black, thus ending the story...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT WHILE IT WAS MULTI-CHAPTER STORY AND IT WAS FOUR CHAPTERS! I HAD FUN DEVELOPING THIS STORY!**

 **NOW I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW, I HOPE ON MAKING ANOTHER FANFICTION AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE ME A COUPLE OF DAYS TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I DON'T MAKE ANOTHER FANFICTION FOR ANOTHER TWO DAYS OR SO! REGARDLESS, HOPE YOU TUNE IN UNTIL NEXT STORY I MAKE!**

 **WHILE ON THE TOPIC, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **NOW WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
